


Ёлка

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Елка





	Ёлка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Натуральную елку Блу забанила даже до начала обсуждения:

– Вначале посадите хоть одно дерево, а уже потом рубите! – "рубанула" она.

Ронан оскалился в улыбке:

– Я вам лес целый приснил. Тебе мало?

– Вот, раз дал лес, так и елку дашь. Искусственную, пожалуйста. – Блу заглянула в свой стаканчик, убедилась, что йогурта там больше нет, и, скомкав его, метким броском отправила в мусорное ведро.

Ронан тяжело посмотрел на Гэнси, но тот сделал вид, что вообще не при чем и увлечен вместе с Генри настройкой планшета для видеоконференции.

Они собрались на поздний субботний завтрак в апартаментах Гэнси – он так и жил тут сам, после того как Ронан переехал в родительский дом. Такие завтраки стали еженедельной традицией с тех пор, как Адам уехал в колледж. Ронан был готов стойко переживать и их расставание, и то, что у Гэнси произошло перераспределение приоритетов (и да, они с Блу были прекрасной парой, но Ронан никогда об этом не скажет вслух), блуждая, как призрак, по своему дому. Но кто бы ему дал. В первые же выходные после отъезда Адама за ним приехали дорогие друзья, погрузили в машину и увезли – развеяться, говорили они.

Ронан не слишком сопротивлялся.

– Ладно, будет вам елка. И семейный ужин. Но готовить я не собираюсь! – Ронан сложил руки на груди.

– Я займусь готовкой, – отмахнулся Генри. – Знаю хорошую кейтеринговую контору тут.

Блу фыркнула, но промолчала.

Планшет ожил, засветившись иконкой вызова. Генри принял звонок.

– Привет, ребята! Как дела? – Адам выглядел уставшим. Ронан закусил губу, тревожно всматриваясь в него – обветренные щеки, покрасневшие глаза и слегка осунувшееся лицо. Он предполагал, что экзаменационная неделя не может быть легкой, но все равно переживал.

– Пэрриш, как твои зачеты?

– Все хорошо. Не переживай, я приеду вовремя, – улыбнулся Адам, поднимая взгляд от экрана и смотря прямо в глазок камеры – казалось, заглядывая прямо в душу Ронана. Вот поэтому Ронан и не любил все эти новомодные гаджеты. – Я соскучился.

Ронан подался было вперед, но сжал губы и отвернулся. Он тоже соскучился.

– А мы елку выбираем! – вклинилась Блу, перегибаясь через Ронана и заглядывая в экран. – Эти изверги хотели рубить настоящую!

– Скажи им, что я против.

– Я тоже! Но Ронан пообещал что-то приснить.

– Неужели? Как вы его уговорили?

– Поставили перед фактом, – рассмеялась Блу. – Рассказывай, что там у тебя нового!

Адам послушно рассказывал про студенческие будни, а Ронан повернулся и молча любовался им.

Они проговорили больше часа – вслед за Адамом принялся за пересказ местных событий Гэнси, которого постоянно перебивали то Блу, то Генри. Ронан до конца звонка больше не проронил ни слова.

– Ну, мне пора бежать, – сказал Адам. – Увидимся через неделю.

– Ронан встретит тебя в аэропорту, – кивнул Гэнси. – До встречи!

Адам вновь посмотрел прямо в камеру и улыбнулся так, как умел только он – яркой, солнечной улыбкой, от которой даже зимой становилось тепло. По спине Ронана прошла дрожь.

– Не могу дождаться! – Адам отключился.

Ронан оттолкнул стул и встал.

– Ты куда? – спросил Генри.

– Домой. Надо же вам елку доставать.

– Вечером увидимся? – Гэнси придержал его, приобняв за плечи. Стряхнув его руку, Ронан на миг задумался, но затем утвердительно кивнул.

– Приезжайте. С игрушками.

 

Спать Ронан лег сразу по приезде домой. Предусмотрительно – на полу возле камина в гостиной, натянув на голову капюшон толстовки. Проснувшись, Ронан с трудом выбрался из кучи колючих и остро пахнущих хвоей веток. Отойдя на пару шагов, он осмотрел стоящую двухметровую красавицу. Выглядела она – натуральнее некуда. Даже пахла хвоей и смолой.

Отряхнув с себя налипшую смолу и отплевавшись от попавших в рот иголочек, Ронан уже хотел было выругаться, но потом представил, какими довольными будут Адам и Блу, и, махнув рукой, пошел на чердак – искать мамины елочные игрушки.


End file.
